A Round of Applause?
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: just dangan ronpa/SDR2 drabbles


It was a hot,rainy summer's evening, and you were sweating balls.

Not literally, of course, but it was hot and there was nothing to do but watch shitty movies on television. You continuously tapped the buttons on your remote control, watching the tv flip from channel to channel, the sense of fun wrecking off of it next to none.

Just as your boredom reached an all time high, there was a knock at your door.

Even though every fiber in your being was nullified with the boredom that your house gave off to you, it took a bit of effort to get up and answer the door. As soon as you opened the door, the hot air and rain from outside came rushing in like a vortex, making you groan a bit as it came to hit you in the face. But that all stopped when a tall figure stepped in front of the door way.

Brushing away the rain drops from your face, you look up.

Standing in front of you is none other than your friend Mondo Oowada, holding a medium sized box in his hands. You instantly cock an eyebrow at this. "I thought you weren't in the bag and tag business, Mondo?" You question with a chuckle, though there was a serious string running through it. Sure, he was in a biker gang, but he never would have actually cut off someone's hand or something, right?

A huff passed through his lips. "Are you gonna let me in or not?" He asks, a finger tapping against the brown box that he had in his hands rather nervously. "I suppose," you answer, opening the door more so he could walk through it. "But don't get any blood on my carpet! That shit's hard to get out." You could see him roll his eyes as he passed you by on the way inside.

You immediately shut the door behind him, not wanting the rain to get in your apartment anymore than it already has. You didn't really want to focus on that; you wanted to focus on why exactly Mondo was at your house this late at night, and why he was carrying a box full of... well, you really didn't know what.

Wiping excess rain droplets from your hands onto the cloth of your pajama bottoms, you turn to face Mondo. All while your attention was on him, his attention was dead set on the box in his hands. But instead of the mysterious box being closed like it was when he knocked on your door, it was open.

Curiosity getting the best of you, you stepped forward. "Yo Mondo?" You whispered quietly, the whole thought of 'holy shit this could be a hand or a head or something' running through your mind. The major part of your mind told you that Mondo would never do such a thing; that he wouldn't hurt a person like that. Still, the whole 'gang' thing got to you sometimes, and now he was here with a strange box?

As you took a step closer, all doubt washed away from your face, and you let out a sigh of relief. Inside the box was a little bundle of puppies -maybe three or five, you weren't sure from how they were all cuddled together- and they were all whining.

"I don't know how ya didn't hear them when I walked in," Mondo spoke, his face a bit red. You smiled at this and stuck your hand inside, caressing the soft fur that was attached to the darker dog inside. "But it was rainin', ya know? And I'm not gonna let some damn dogs die or something outside in the rain." You nodded as you listened to him speak, though your (e/c) eyes watched the dog that you were rubbing.

"That was incredibly sweet, Mondo." You murmured, your voice getting a bit high pitched from the own pleasure you were finding in rubbing this dog's fur. Normally you wouldn't touch wet dogs, but they weren't that wet and they were absolutely adorable. "I'm proud of ya, Mon. Not many men would pick up stray dogs to keep them from getting sick out in the rain." At this, you looked up at him.

Your face blushed a bit as your eyes pierced his; he had already been looking at you as you looked up at him. The blush on his face from before returned and he coughed into his hand, averting his gaze. "Y-yeah, well... What can I say? I like dogs?"

You chuckled and nodded your head."Well, take a seat. I'll be back with some towels." Your eyes yet again revert back to the puppies in the box, and the thought of them being a severed head or a chopped off hand is just some ridiculous conspiracy theory now. A small graces your lips as you walk off, heading to the bathroom. You quickly grab a couple of towels and then you shuffle off again.

You then walk into the living room and drop a towel on Mondo's shoulder's, making him look up from the box. By now he's sitting down on your couch with the box of adorable puppies on the coffee table in front of him. "After saving those special pups from the rain, I wouldn't want you to get sick either." You inform him, using the edge of the towel to dry some of his face.

Maybe it was from you rubbing his cheek - or him being him- but his face heated up again, making you chuckle. "Unless you're already sick?" You asked him. "What? No, I'm not sick!" He objected, taking the towel from your hands and drying the rest of his face off, along with his amazing, gravity-defying hair.

"Alright, well, let's get these pups dry." You say in a cheerful voice. What else could've brightened your mood other than a good lookin' guy like Mondo coming over and bringing a box full of puppies? Okay, well, he didn't get you chocolate, but you're still graced with the presence of adorable puppies!

After Mondo got dried, he began to help you dry the puppies. Turns out there were only three, but they were all pretty small and shivering to death. "You're still really nice for helping these puppies out," you murmur to him. "It may be hot outside, but that rain would've gotten them really sick. You're a true trooper, Mondo." At this, he cracks a smile.

"Na, I'm just a guy who likes dogs." He tells you, putting down the last puppy that needed to be dried. You smile as he turns to look at you, his eyes piercings yours yet again. After a moment of silence, he coughs into his hand and looks away."So..._?" He asks.

"Yeah, what is it?"

He takes another moment to collect his words, but before he says anything, he lets out a sigh. "This is going to sound sappy as hell-"

"We're not in some teen chick flick, Mondo. It's fine." He chuckles at your words, and you could tell that he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "This sounds sappy, but do you wanna help me take care of these pups?" Wow, if this had been from anyone else, you wouldn't had thought much of it. Mondo's in a gang and he's got that whole 'I'm tough as nails' persona going for him, and yet here he is, acting so sweet towards some animals that he just saved from getting a fever.

Mondo was a keeper, that much was for sure. "I'd love to, Mon." Of course, this would mean that he would have to come over more ofen and vice verso, but it's not like you didn't mind that. "Really?" He asks, his eyebrow cocked."I don't wanna ask ya to do something you really didn't wanna do-"

"You're not asking me to kill anyone; it's just puppies. Of course I'd help you out in this." You then playfully punch him in the arm, and that alone seems to make him laugh more than he has all night.

As soon as he was done laughing, he stood up, stretching his tall frame out compared to your shorter one- because let's face it, who could be as tall as him? "Well, I'm off," he comments, glancing at you again. You get up quickly, towels in hand. "Sorry that it was late, _. " You shake your head and roll your eyes. "You're welcome any time, Mondo. Just be sure to come back with some dog food and shit of that nature, okay?"

But the reply you were searching for was in words; what he showed you, on the other hand, was something completely different. Right after the question spilled from your lips, Mondo had just enough time to lean down and kiss you.

Instead of like how it was on the movies, it was different. No fireworks went off or anything like that; it was just a sweet, shy touch of his lips against yours- oh, were you gushing on the inside about how soft they where. By the time you had finally realised that '_holy shit he's kissing me_' and kissed back, he pulled back abruptly. This time, his blush was obvious on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _."


End file.
